


I Thank God I Have You

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt learn about the fire at Dalton. Reaction fic for 610</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thank God I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Rise_ by Darren Criss.

Kurt held Blaine in his arms for what felt like hours after the phone call came. The room grew dark around them, but Kurt was unwilling to move away from Blaine. He was inconsolable.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, when the crying had eventually calmed to the occasional sniff.  
  
Blaine shook his head. “I’m sorry I ruined your plans.” He gestured to the food laid out on the table, which had been forgotten as soon as the phone rang right before they sat down to eat.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Kurt assured him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. “I can cook for us any time.” He tried to ignore the thrill of joy which flashed through him at the realization that this is them now, forever. There would be so many more nights he can cook for Blaine, nights where they can sit and enjoy a meal together, happily. “Do you feel like eating? We could order takeout?”  
  
“Not really,” Blaine grimaced. He shivered as he sat up; it was cold away from Kurt’s body warmth. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a mess this evening.”  
  
“Hey, it’s fine. Dalton was important to you. It’s important to me, too.”  
  
“Dalton is where we both felt safe. It’s where we met,” Blaine sighed. “It’s where I fell in love with you.”  
  
“It’s where you proposed,” Kurt added, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulder once again. “No one can take that away from us; you know that, don’t you? Just because the building is gone, doesn’t mean the memories are gone, too.”  
  
“I know, I just…” Blaine trailed off, snuggling further into Kurt, his hand gesturing into the air uselessly as he grappled for words. “I was looking forward to our kids going there, you know? We could show them where their dads fell in love.”  
  
A pleasant thought, small kids to share their future with.  
  
“Imagine a mini me or you in that uniform,” Blaine smiled sadly. “That was how I saw our future. Our own little Warblers.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, out of sight of Blaine’s gaze. Their dream had never been to live in Ohio, even for the sake of their children having a Dalton education. Blaine was upset, though, and there was no point making it worse.  
  
“I would hope the uniform would be more flattering in the future,” he said, casually linking his fingers with Blaine’s. “Otherwise we’d forever be getting letters home about how we need to stop sending our kids in with accessories.”  
  
“Dear Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Blaine started. Kurt relaxed at the sound of a smile in his voice. “Once again we have confiscated a broach from your son. It is being kept in the Principal’s office. Please come in to collect it at your earliest convenience, along with the five others we have contacted you about this week.”  
  
“They’d probably store it wrong. I could go in and teach them something about fashion,” Kurt laughed. “You could coach the Warblers while we make the show choir outfits.”  
  
Blaine sobered suddenly.  “I should call Wes, and let him know. He can start the chain to tell the other guys.”  
  
He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s shoulder, muttering a small thank you before retreating to the bedroom to make the call.  
  
Kurt took the opportunity to clear up a little, rescuing what could be salvaged from the meal for leftovers. He called for a couple of pizzas anyway – it was Blaine’s go-to comfort food, and his appetite had to come back at some point, and knowing Blaine, it would be the middle of the night when nowhere was open.  
  
He sighed as he thought about his plans for the evening – most of them had involved him and Blaine naked together. They’d only been home for a couple of weeks, finally settling into their lives together, and both men were eager to make sure that they stayed as connected as they’d been while they were away.  
  
The pizzas showed up before Blaine reemerged.  
  
They were nearly cold by the time he sat on the couch next to Kurt, bathed in the shifting light patterns from the television.  
  
He picked up a slice from the box, staring at it before taking a small bite. He moaned gratefully at the taste, and immediately took a bigger bite, smiling sheepishly at Kurt as he did.  
  
“I guess I was hungry after all,” he said.  
  
“How was Wes?” Kurt asked, muting the TV. He hadn’t really been watching it anyway.  
  
“Sad,” Blaine shrugged. His eyes were still red, but his voice was steadier than it had been earlier. “He wants to arrange something in the next few weeks, get everyone home again to say goodbye properly.”  
  
“That sounds like a good thing, everyone will be pleased to be able to do something.”  
  
Blaine nodded and picked up another slice of pizza. “He wanted me to make sure you know you’re welcome to join us, too. In fact, he demanded you did.”  
  
It was always heady to Kurt, that he was so readily accepted by both the New Directions _and_ the Warblers. He’d started high school convinced he would be an outside for the entire four years. “Once a Warbler always a Warbler?”  
  
“Exactly,” Blaine smiled, using his non-pizza hand to squeeze Kurt’s shoulder. “You’re one of us.”  
  
“Always,” Kurt smiled. “No matter what Dalton looks like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/113463613905/i-thank-god-i-have-you).


End file.
